


19 Days Future Ficlets

by Worldpeace90



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldpeace90/pseuds/Worldpeace90
Summary: Fanfiction that I will continue to write as I catch up on the actual series
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 3





	19 Days Future Ficlets

He Tian loved Mo Guanshan but the young man was training every day to obtain this fantastical picture of himself with overbearing muscles. He easily gained abs and some definition on his arms but the frustration outweighed any satisfaction felt. Their sex life was steadily improving though which slowed down little Mo’s warpath. The first time was unbelievably rough, and not in a hot way. He Tian was on his back, legs bent to his chest, and enjoying his boyfriend’s fingers which slid in, out, in, out, etc… It was amazing. Unfortunately, the man behind him couldn’t handle the sight and came across the puckered hole before anything happened. Mo was too embarrassed to get it back up again so He Tian finished alone. Neither mentioned anything until next week; the black-haired boy rode Mo at his place of work and promised him a chance to redeem himself another time.


End file.
